Mislead
by 4 the killer
Summary: Draco isn’t cute…he’s smoking HOT!” “Oh no…what is it? A makeover?" “How…how could you…? How could you do this to me?” “I want Pansy. You are going to help me get her." Who is saying what? Find out inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **There are a lot of stories of Hermione being someone else, but what about Draco? Who is he really? What is he hiding…and what does Hermione really know…?

**Chapter One**

Draco glowered at the letter that was just delivered in his hands. His face contorted into a grimace as his eyes screened the hastily scrawled words from his beloved father.

Sighing, Draco carefully set down the piece of infuriating parchment and held his chin lightly in thought. He would have to be more careful now.

~*^^*~

I think he's up to something…no. No, he's defiantly up to something. Just look at that stupid --.

"--Llo? Earth to Mione from the _real_ world!" Ron waved his immeasurable hand in front of my face. His hands wafting off the faint fumes of his aftershave. Who knew the boy shaved? I wonder where else he shaves….

"Huh? What?" I stammered a few times. Blinking I stared back at Ron who's face was contorted as he tried not to look baffled by the thought that I wasn't paying attention in class. Like I _actually_ listen PUH LEAZE! Don't tell any one but I actually charm by quills and parchment then I just pretend to listen as I daydream about Lee Hong Ki and his uber cuteness…. **(A/N: lol sorry but for those of u wondering Lee Hong Ki is a Korean singer from the band FT Island and HE IS SOOO AWESOME AND CUTE [especially when he's blond] WITH AN AMAZING VOICE!!!!!!! Yeah….)**

"You okay Hermione?" Harry leaned over and whispered in my ear. A sudden mysterious gleam to his eyes. Did he know? No…he couldn't possibly…could he?

"Yeah I'm fine Harry. I just zoned out for a moment, I'm not a _robot_ you know!" I whispered back, glaring the last part towards Ron's innocent face.

Fingering my ring on my left middle finger I nervously turned back my attention to Draco's platinum head as Pansy's fake, bouncy black curls brushed his arm as she leaned close to murmur something to him. Draco beamed happily, which scared me really, and muttered something back to her making her chortle lightly. Her hands delicately stayed over his arm and her chin rested on his shoulder. A similar ring to mine flashed dauntingly towards me.

I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms over my smaller chest. My eyes narrowed as her arms trailed along his strong arms, I actually considered throwing daggers at her. Going medieval on her ass. A creepy smirk slowly crept onto my face at the thought of Pansy scared shitless and peeing her skirt.

Why do I care so much you ask? Well the reason is simple. But let me start off by saying: NO I DO NOT UNDER ANY CURCUMSTANCES AM _IN LIKE_ WITH MALFOY! But why would I be staring daggers and hoping that Pansy would "accidentally" fall down the stars, break both of her legs, some how "lose" all her hair mysteriously after using "special" shampoo and just crawl back into her damp hole where she came from and just _die_? Well like I said: there is a perfectly reasonable explanation.

Now what is that reason you inquire? Well since your pestering me so much about I have come to the conclusion that I will NOT tell you! HAHAHA! Cough cough…HACK! Woh …was that a fur ball? Damn it I knew I shouldn't have let Crookshanks sleep in my bed last night!

~*^^*~

After classes had finished we had started to swim along the ocean of students, who's stomachs grumbled anxiously at the mere thought of the mouth watering food that awaited them for dinner.

My mind began to wonder back to Draco and Pansy in the class prior. What had made him smile so happily like a child who had been given candy? What was going on between the two? Surely they weren't doing what I think they were doing…were they? No, no they wouldn't, they had promised me.

And yet again you question what they had promised me? Well fine, I shall tell y--.

"OW! Ronald would you _please_ walk using your mind rather then your stomach?" Slapping Ron's arm lightly as he bumped into me. Ron merely muttered a short apology and rubbed his stomach absentmindedly.

"Hey guys! I finally caught up with you Ron! You forgot your potions book." Neville bounced towards them, his normally pale round face had turned a slight shade of coral pink as he tried to surpass people quickly and catch up to them. His arm held upwards with the torn, gloomy shattered remains that had once proudly called itself a new potions textbook in his right hand.

"Oh well thanks man…although I left this horrid thing there on purpose…." Grumbled Ron quickly grabbed the book from Neville and started at it distastefully before snuffing it into his bag.

"You know what was weird? As I was grabbing Ron's book I saw Malfoy talking with Lavender and Blaise. Normally I wouldn't have cared if it wasn't the fact that Lavender was clinging onto Blaise's arm. And you wanna know what the weirdest moment of the whole thing was? It was the fact that they seemed like old friends." Neville looked at me for a moment as if expecting me to clarify everything. I stared back.

"Sorry that's more Ginny's department." I swiftly said. And speaking of the gossip devil, Ginny sauntered up to them holding Harry's hands, his face flushed and a pleasant, satisfied smirk on hers. Ron eyed them suspiciously, eyeing Harry, willing him to surrender and break under his heated glare.

"What's more my department?" Ginny asked, falling in line with them as they continued their short journey to the great hall.

"Why Lavender was all buddy-buddy with Blaise and Draco." I answered, staring straight ahead, was that a blond head I just saw?

"Oh that's simple. Malfoy and Zabini are best friends as all of you know…AAAAAND…well Lavender is um, how do I put this?" Ginny paused for a dramatic effect bore continuing, "Well she started dating Blaise around last month. Luna had caught them "doing the deed" in the near by broom closest around the dungeons." Ginny paused again pleased with her answer, and waited for any reactions and was pleased even further when she was awarded with them.

Neville's face shaped into a look of surprise, Harry's face morphed to mimic Ginny's look of amusement. I allowed my face to express mild shock. The two people in all of Hogwarts who primp and prime themselves up the most were bound to get together. Ron's face remained impassive.

~*^^*~

As we all ate dinner Draco's dusky eyes strayed over to her table. A playful knowing smile graced his lips as the thought of Pansy's suggestion popped into his head for the umpteenth time.

"Hey Draco where do you want me to set up for tonight?" Pansy inquired as she munched on a carrot. Her slender arms moving gracefully from her plate towards her mouth.

"In the Head's Room would be fine. Hermione and I have to make rounds first though so you can set up after we're gone. That would be 'round 8 I suppose." Draco answered, he grinned at Pansy earning a roll of her eyes and a playful slap on his shoulder.

"Ha-ha Draco your turning such a romantic sap." Pansy chortled, her long fingers lightly pressed against her lips.

**What do you think? I decided this plot because I noticed like 6 different stories where Hermione is a pureblood or a Zabini and honestly I'm getting sick of it. No offence to the authors but its getting old and played out. The plot not your stories….**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I really liked how this one started! Although I had some funny moments but me being stupid I didn't write them down and so I forgot them…(cries in corner) **

**SONGS: "I Made It" by Kevin Rudolf ft Birdman, Lil Wayne and Jay Sean (HA I knew Jay Sean from when he sang with Rishie Rich and JuggyD!!! TRU FAN BIOTCHES!) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Um actually I just wanted to start off by saying that I am disappointed in the small amounts of reviews for this story so unless this chapter gives me 5 reviews (including the ones from the previous chapter) I wont be continuing this story.**

**Chapter Two**

I knew it! I KNEW IT! Even though those two miscreants promised me that they wouldn't, they had went ahead and did it anyway!

"Draco! DRACO!" I screamed, banging on the hard oak wood of the bathroom door. "I THOUGHT WE AGREED TO HAVE NO PARTIES!"

Music blasted through the mammoth sized black stereo speakers that floated above my head. It was giving me a freaking headache! No one listens to "_I'm a Barbie__ Girl_" anymore! Seriously the wizard world needs to be updated BIG TIME.

What had happened that I wouldn't have noticed a party going on till full swing before I attempted to do anything? Well let me tell you. The stupid ugly ferret of a man and I had gone to do our daily rounds and when we came back, well you can just guess what had happened.

Pansy sauntered by at just that precise moment in a skimpy little navy blue number that made her incredibly pale skin, jet black hair and baby blue eyes stand out tremendously. Bitch.

"Pansy! WHAT THE FUCK! You had promised me that you wouldn't have parties in here! I do NOT want to have to wake up tomorrow with another hobo at the foot of my bed!" I grabbed Pansy roughly by the shoulder (only because there was virtually no clothing on her other than the piece of fabric that she had somehow stretched over her body) and rattled her until she seemed to have deemed those anime swirls for eyes.

"Granger honey, that hobo had nothing to do with use, he just somehow randomly got into your bed." Pansy grumbled, pulling away from grasp and trying to balance herself on a suspicious looking hibiscus plant.

Draco finally exited the bathroom and smirked cockily at his surroundings. "It turned out well today huh?" He said before he actually noticed my black clouds and red gleaming eyes.

"Draco-" I started before he put a icy finger against my lips. My eyes shot open to the size of two large pizzas with extra cheese and mushrooms and and…oh sorry I'm just a little hungry…but I would like some pizza's…now what was the number for Domino's…? Wait can you get Domino's in the wizard world?

"SHH, Granger! Just calm down! I don't need you blowing up, this is an expensive Gucci suit!" Draco leaned down towards me enough that I could smell his musky cologne.

"Oh I don't care about your suit--wait Gucci? So your wearing something that is made and designed by muggles?" Frozen to the spot, I was simply _flabbergasted._ Who knew? Draco a secret closet muggle lover…hahaha that just sounds slightly wrong.

"The man makes good suits so what?" Draco looked at me, the side of his lip curving downward in the beginnings of a frown. He pulled his dark grey suit forward but not buttoning it over is standard black dressing shirt consciously.

"Well for starters--OH that's not the point! I thought that we had agreed that we wouldn't have parties in the head dorms!" My hands planted on the sides of my hips made me feel like a mom scowling down on her child who had done something bad.

"Well we did but we never gotten it in writing, so actually I have no idea what your talking about. And may I just say that you look _fantastic_ in your shabby school uniform." Draco's smirk felt ridiculing as I noticed what others were wearing. Apparently it was some "A-List" party where you had to dress up. Although I felt like Draco was right. I _DID_ look fantastic, I was the only one who didn't look like a cheap $2 whore.

"And you look like a Jonas Brother wannabe douche who's trying to look human! Oh but wait the Jonas Brothers are way too good even for you." I smiled sweetly back at Draco and Pansy before storming off into my bedroom, grabbing my book bag and marched angrily out the portrait door. **(A/N: I personally have nothing against the Jonas Brothers and am currently listening to 'Paranoid' at this moment.) **

Sighing I receded on my way to the Gryffindor Towers. Man did Draco work that Gucci suit!

~*^^*~

"She has got to lighten up!" Exclaimed Pansy as she threw her hands up in the air.

"You did a good job with this place Pansy. And you look _amazing_." Draco smiled sexily towards her before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Thank you love. I am glad you like it." Pansy whispered at him before walking away, swinging her large hips and slightly flipping her hair behind her.

Sighing Draco once again took in the swarm of his surroundings. Time to start sweet talking and laying on the charm. He'll be needing the information and he needed it soon.

Un-heaving a large breath that he didn't know he was really holding, which baffled him because you would have thought that he would know when his air supply was on low, Draco began descending the long steps. He had just narrowly escaped Granger. She may have not said much about anything but he knew from the look in her eyes that she knew something.

"Ah! Charles how are you, now I just had a few questions for you about the _project_." Draco went and shook that small hands of Charles Benns, the man also known as the open newspaper. His mind still swirling around what Granger really knew.

Oh he would most defiantly have to be more careful.

~*^^*~

"Minny (swallow, took another bite, another LARGE bite) you oh vat? I ate Drake Malway. Ee eh oh annohing." I was sitting on Ginny's bed inhaling away at her secret stash of PMS chocolates.

"YOU ATE DRAKE MALWAY! Did he taste good… wait who is Drake Malway again?" Ginny scratched her chin thoughtfully. "Is he cute?"

Swallowing I repeated what I had previously said. "No he isn't cute Ginny. Draco is far from cute." I promptly said. My arms crossing over my small chest.

"Your right. Draco isn't cute…he's smoking HOT!" Ginny gave me a mischievous stare and her patented creepy grins.

"EW no no no no NO!" I threw a big comfy pillow at her and immediately wished that I hadn't because now I felt slightly empty inside.

"Oh just admit it Hermione! You think he H. O. T. HOT! I can see it you know, I'm not blind. You are in _lurve_ with him! Hahaha, Draco and Hermione sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ginny clutched her sides as she slowly rolled off her bed and onto to the dusty floor. She really needs to clean under here, I mean look at those poor dust bunnies! They look so scared! Ok well I guess that's just from Ginny's insanity….

"Ginny I don't have any romantic feelings towards the git what so ever. Ginny? Did you hear me?" I peered over the edge of the bed and looked around the floor. I couldn't see her but I could just _hear_ her smirk.

"GINNY!" Jumping off of her overly large bed, I scrambled onto the floor and grabbed her rain bowed sock foot and proceeded to un mercifully drag her out. "ARE YOU LISTENING?!"

"Yes I'm listening. But why are you getting so worked up anyways Hermione. All he did was have a party, one that sounds incredibly fun and that you should have invited your _dearest most understanding best friend._" Ginny gave me her puppy dog eyes and tried, note that I said tried, to look innocent.

Sighing I sat down next to her on the floor, almost sitting on Crookshanks tail…wait where the hell did Crookshanks come from? Well I guess he didn't want to be around the party either. At least someone is on my side!

"Its not that I'm completely angry over this one party. I'm angry because I feel like he knows _something_ and every time he has those parties or those girls over, and that one time where him and Blaise brought that chocolate fountain and went into Draco's room for the rest of the night…which reminds me I wonder where that chocolate fountain is now?" I thought out loud. Watching Crookshanks stare down a helpless dust bunny.

"Oh its down by one of the abandoned classrooms by the dungeons, some of the girls use it to…what?" Ginny stared at me, her innocent expression returning.

"How do you--no never mind I don't want to know. But as I was saying, something's up with him. Every time he has those…_events_, I always end up storming out of there. And you wanna know the worst part? The way he gets me out of there. By condemning me or making me feel like crap." I spilled my heart out to Ginny, well maybe not my _heart_ probably more like a spleen….

"Well if you think he's up to something, then the next time he has one of those 'events', stay there. Pretend to be one of 'them'. He never actually asked you to leave the party now did he?" Ginny pulled her petite arms over her crossed legs and gave me a weird expectant stare.

"Hmm, now that I think about it. No, he never did actually ask me to leave. Just made fun of me and how I didn't fit in with their crowd." I looked back at Ginny. "Do you think I can pull it off?" I whispered.

"Absolutely, instead of grabbing your stuff, act like your just going to stick inside of your room, then when your ready join the party. That's all there is to it." Ginny spoke her words with an air of finality and smacking her knees she got up from the floor, muttering something about her ass going numb.

**Well there it is! Please READ AND REVIEW! IM BEGGING YOU (CRIES).**

**SONGS: SJ.13 by E.L.F ZONE and Man Man Ha Ni** **by U-Kiss**.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just wanted to again start off by this time thanking those 3 people who reviewed my story. So thank you very much to WhitePhoenixFlame for your amazing long comments that make me laugh, to voldyismyfather because sometimes less is more and to that one Anonymus person so thank you all!**

**Chapter 3**

_1 week later_

"Hey Hermione." Ginny somehow appeared next to me, making me jump up in the air in shock, then I realized that she could use magic…then I noticed the classroom door where Luna had walked out from…hahaha…I forgot that she just had class…I'm not stupid! I hope….

"Hermione? Did you hear anything about any more parties going on possibly tonight?" Ginny, nudging her arm against mine lightly, grinned like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. Hm, great that made me wonder how Ginny would look in pink strips…or were they purple?

"Actually I wouldn't know. I never know about any of the parties until they actually happen, kind of like sneak attacks." I said, lightly laughing at the thought of a party hat attacking me randomly…actually that's kind of creepy….

"Well when it happens I have the perfect outfit for you! And just in-case the party decides to show up tonight, you have to be ready!" Ginny looped her arms around mine and I suddenly felt that sinking feeling in my stomach, you know the feeling, the one where you just _know_ something bad is going to happen.

"Oh no…what is it? A makeover? A plot to take control of my mind so you can secretly snog Theodore Nott?" I inquired, my voice wary of the schemes that Ginny had cooked up in the black hole that she calls her brain.

"Well yes to a makeover…and you want to make out with Theodore Nott? Granted he does have nice eyes…although they're not as nice as Harry's, did you know that if you look close enough, Harry had gold flecks in his eyes?" Ginny sighed dreamily at the mere thought of Harry being up close and personal.

"Um that's good to hear about Harry, but a makeover! You know how much I hate, no LOATHmakeovers! Plus you promised me back over the summer that you wouldn't do any more makeovers on me!" Pulling my arm out of Ginny's I turned and looked at her seriously, putting my hands on top of my hips. Boy did I feel a sense of déjà vu.

"True but I promised that over the _summer_, this is now _winter_ my darling-" Ginny said waving her arms about like a mad woman. Although I do happen to know that she did a stint in Frances Asylum for a period of time. She had apparently gone to 'Harry Potter Crazy', and between you and me I don't think they cured her…but you didn't hear it from me.

"Who says 'my darling' anymore? Unless of course your Professor Trelawney. And I don't really think she actually says 'my darling'." I stated before walking into the abnormally huge Great Hall for lunch and sitting down, hard, on the cold bench on the Gryffindor Table. Ouch! Great I think I just got a splinter….

"That's not the point. The point is that your coming up to the tower tonight were I'll give you the clothes and then you can stash them in your room. Totally prepared for the next _attack_! I know how much you LOVE being prepared Hermione." Unfortunately I took that moment to turn towards to Ginny where she presented me with her world famous, well if the whole world did see it, puppy dog stare! Oh the pain, NOOOOO! I must look away! But I cannot! Too…CUTE! And…_HELPLESS_! No wonder she gets everything from Harry and her brothers! That stare is _deadly_!

"Alright! I surrender just stop with the stare!" I cowered behind my hands like a stupid lonely super villain, hey super villains are lonely too, …who got beaten by PuppyDog-Stare Hero! Lame….

"Yay! Ok just come up right after your last class okay! Oh this is going to be so much fun!" Ginny squealed, clapping her hands together excitedly.

~*^^*~

Charles was an immense help allowing Draco to laugh at the colossal amount of information that he had collected. His pocket my have felt lighter but, boy it was well worth it.

Chuckling Draco headed to the Great Hall for lunch. Coming across a merged Lavender and Blaise groping each other as they tried, unsuccessfully, to fall through the door and into yet again another broom closet.

"Make sure to use protection." Draco softly whispered in passing, his smirk growing wider as they split apart for a millisecond to check who had spoken to them before shrugging and resuming their activities.

Draco yet again fingered the small piece of glass that contained the information, almost giddy and jumping from foot to foot. He couldn't wait until Pansy saw the information. He could just see he reward waiting for him in something…_less_ then what she had been wearing at the last party.

~*^^*~

"Hey Harry where's Ron?" I asked as Harry slipped next to Ginny and loving placed his arm around her petite shoulder. I started at how lovingly they were before turning away.

"Well he said that he wanted to be alone for some time, I think it was about Lavender again. He's really heartbroken by it." Harry mumbled as he sloshed his orange juice around his goblet.

Ron and I had tried dating near the end term of last year and a bit over the beginning of summer but we had felt that it was better if we had stayed friends. Things were just WAAY to awkward. Plus I didn't want to kiss the same mouth that stuffs food into it every chance it gets.

"Did he say where? I think it would help to bring some of his favourite foods to cheer him up." Ginny said, eyeing some tarts and slices of pot pies.

"Up on the 7th floor. **(A/N: I'm not sure if there is a 7th floor lol but I just choose a random number.)** He said he was going to hang around some of the classrooms there." Harry answered also eyeing some pieces of food that he could safely sneak up to Ron.

"Well, whenever you guys are ready we'll head up there." I said, taking another bite of my tomato sandwich, all the time wishing it wasn't so sour…. Damn tomatoes, I knew they're conspiring against me....

~*^^*~

Draco could hear some noises in yet another classroom. After meeting Charles at one of the end, abandoned corridors on the 7th floor, and let him just say that the damn 7th floor was just way to freaking BIG, he had a lot of ground to cover to make it in time to actually sit down and each lunch.

Draco quirked his head to the side slightly. He had already passed Blavender, as he so _lovingly _called them.

Curiosity may have killed the cat--

So Draco decided to take a quick peek and what he was greeted with made him drop the small treasured piece of plastic.

--But satisfaction brought it back.

Unfortunately, Draco wasn't satisfied fully. Why not fully? Well he wanted to find Pansy correct? Well he found her. What was so wrong with that? She was "all up against" someone that he was sure wasn't him.

**There you have it the 3****rd**** chapter! What do you think! I think its obvious! READ AND REIVEW! No really though the end is kind of obvious hehehehehehe I feel so sneak like a ninja (looks both ways while rubbing her icy cold hands together evilly.)**

**SONGS: WONDERFUL by BIGBANG!!!! I LOVE YOU T.O.P!!!!!! YOUR SOO SEEEXY! (hey that rhymed lol.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I grudgingly slugged my up the incredibly stupid amount of stairs towards my journey of reaching the 7th floor. Seriously this school also needs to invest in elevators…or at least something that can float people up…oh wait there's a spell for that isn't there…what was it again? Oh fuck it! I cant think while huffing up stairs…I need to get out more….

"How…how could you…? How could you do this to me?" Someone was yelling but I couldn't see anybody. Oh great now I'm going crazy. That's it! I'm going to sign up at the Hogsmeade Gym…tomorrow…if I have the time…truthfully I only said that to make myself feel better hehehe.

That voice. It seemed oddly familiar, there also at least had to be 2, no 3 people. Wait! I can hear Ron, but it sounds like he's arguing with somebody. I better get up there faster.

I rushed my screaming legs up the last bit of stairs, I must have looked beautiful gasping for breath, my heads placed on top of my knees. I finally came into the familiar view of Ron's bright red hair.

"Ron…what…is…going…ON?" I wheezed as I slid my feet towards him. I noticed that Pansy was there as well, standing next to a very livid Draco. As I took another step forward, my foot stomped painfully onto a extensively sharp object.

Cursing upon Hades I picked up a clear piece of glass that looked as if there were black specks within the middle. Upon examining closer I noticed that they almost looked like writing.

"That is mine thank you." Draco's dry pale hands shot out and snatched the object from my eyes and pocketed it quickly.

"Woh there, don't get your knickers in a twist." I immediately lifted my arms, palms facing open towards him.

"I don't wear knickers I wear -- oh what does this have to do with anything!" Draco lifted his arms in the air in frustration. He proceeded to run his hands through his already tussled hair, making it looked like he had just woken up and to my utter delight, the after product was _very _smexy.

And just for the record, just because I think that Draco is hot does not mean that I like him romantically in any way what so ever. Girl Scout's Honour!

"I cant do this! I am out of here!" Pansy screeched before briskly walking away, her hair frazzled and her clothes rumpled. Her Slytherin tie was undone and her buttons done incorrectly, causing them to lift on one side, showing a small purple and black flower tattoo. The color of the pansy. Cute. Really, she must LOVE that name.

"HEY JUST WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING PARKINSON?" Draco hollered after Pansy's retreating back.

Ron looked at me, his face going an artfully shade of vibrant red, the color of his hair. Oh the irony. Well I at least think its an irony, what? I'm not as smart as I sound….

"What just happened?" I asked Ron, my eyes stalking that retreating figures of Draco and Pansy. I jumped when my eyes laid back on Ron. Ginny was standing there with a paper plate filled with sandwiches, her mouth open slightly in shock.

"We just got here if that's what your wondering." A large soft hand clamped down on my shoulder, causing me to freak out and accidentally elbow the person in the stomach. When I turned around, with my hands placed in the standard self-defence position I was adorned with the bent-over-in-pain version of the one and only Boy Who Lived.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry Harry. You scared me just popping up like that." I ran over, well more like took a step forward since he was directly behind me, to make sure that he was okay.

"Its fine Hermione. But Ron what really did happen here?" Harry stood up clutching his stomach. His hand signalling to my that he was fine.

"Honestly I have no idea Harry. I just came up here to…think…and well I found Draco standing up here staring at Pansy. When she came out, by herself I might add, she looked disheveled and Draco started yelling at her. That's right before you guys showed up." Ron explained. I, in turn, gaped at him. How did _Ron_ know all of that? It seemed oddly suspicious but knowing Ron it probably meant nothing. That boy could witness a murder and think that the assassins were just having ice cream together.

"Since when were you on a first names basis with Malfoy and Parkinson?" Ginny handed Ron the plate and started at him expectantly. Ron mumbled a thanks and answered that it was because I was on a first name basis with them. Me being Head Girl and all. He took an humongous chomp out of the chicken salad sandwich, which made me wonder were Ginny had got them because I defiantly would have wanted that instead of those disgusting sour tomato sandwiches. But before I could ask Ginny we had all decided that it was time to go back to our afternoon classes.

I told them that I would meet up with them at dinner since I had a free period right at the moment. I didn't tell them however that I wanted to follow Draco and find out what was in the glass stone that he had. I had a sneaking suspicion that it was a spell and I wanted to get it before Draco had a moment to try it out.

~*^^*~

Galloping down the hallway after everyone had left, I quickly found Draco once again running his large hands through is tousled hair. His other hand rested on his hip and he looked exhausted.

I slowed down to a stroll and casually ambled up to him. I was hoping that I could catch anything he might mumble before he saw me coming towards him, but Lady Luck did not seem to like me at the moment, not that I did anything to _her_ but she can be a bitch at moments, like this one time where--crap! He noticed me.

"Granger what in Merlin's bloody underwear are you doing here?" Draco growled, he stare piercing through me. He was actually at the end of the hallway next to a seemingly un-used staircase. When he had saw me he began advancing, quite swiftly I might add.

"Merlin's bloody underwear? Did he…menstruate…or something?" I innocently asked. My hands clenching within my pockets. My long nails, that I always seem to forget to cut until I'm about to fall asleep, slightly drawing blood from my palms. I don't really know why I was so nervous.

"Don't get snippy on me Granger. Actually you came at just the perfect time. Although I don't know why you choose to use this particular hallway because those stairs lead to the dungeons, or are you following me?" Draco stopped right in front of me, close enough that I could almost feel his body heat. His nose seemed oddly interesting to me at that particular moment as I chose to stare at it rather then answer him right away.

He knew. He knew that I had followed him here. I knew I should've came up with a game plan before stalking him! Um…just for the record I am not a stalker! No matter what that boy across the street says….

"You see Granger. I actually am capable of acquiring feelings. Feelings such as love rather then hate." Draco continued, I breathed a sigh of relief when he hadn't given me a chance to answer to his previous comments. "And I have a very simple proposition for you."

"A-and…w-what might…t-that b-be?" I stammered due to the fact that he was standing so close that I could inhale large whiffs of his decadent cologne.

"I want Pansy. You are going to help me get her. How? Well we shall pretend to be in a 'relationship' and no, you cannot back out of this one." Draco leaned even closer towards me, his warm breath tingling my ear as his head lowered next to mine. "I am sure that you would not like _certain_ information regarding that…_one_ event over the summer in Tuscany to somehow, oh how should I put it, _appear_ for everyone to see. Almost like magic."

I stared forward in frozen shock and denial. How could he know about that? That was ages ago! Granted I am not allowed to set foot into that cemetery again…. I felt the color drain from my tanned face, my eyes widened to the size of golf balls, which made me wonder if Draco knew what golf balls were….

My small hands rested on his chest when Draco lifted his head, but he wasn't moving away from the close proximity anytime soon. I couldn't say no. That event will ruin my reputation and being the Head Girl meant that I needed some shred of respect. My mind began calculating ways that I could get out of our little "deal" but found none that wouldn't involve my secret being known to the public.

I shoved Draco away with all my might, that made me sound like the incredible Hulk which then caused me to quickly check my arms to make sure they weren't green. Stepping back a couple of steps I tried to remember why I had decided to follow him in the first place but my brain seemed to have shut down and I came up blank, which I might add has never happened to me before!

"Fine." I mumbled quietly, I lifted my head, daring myself to look into his gray eyes. What greeted me was a cruel smirk and slight mischievousness in his eyes. My stomach twisted and turned at the thought of being near him throughout the day, being all cute and cuddly with each other made me want to puke but I didn't have a choice. I slowly inched up my hand for him to shake.

Draco grasped my small sweaty hand with his large rough one. He shook it once, still watching my face, my eyes had moved and was trained onto his chest. When he let go it then hit my that the deal was now finalized.

**Well there you have it the lovely 4****th**** chapter of Mislead. I am highly disappointed that there was no reviews for the 3****rd**** chapter. This is and will stay my last attempt at this story and if there are no reviews then I will be abandoning this story. It does make me sad to have to say that because I had a great plot in mind but if people aren't interested then I cant force them…(slowly hides tiny veil full of purple liquid)….**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW EVEN IF ITS ONE WORD LIKE CRAPPY OR AWESOME!!!**

**Songs: Big Boy by T.O.P (BIG BANG), Crazy4s by 2PM and Change by Hyun Ah (4Minute) and no I am not Korean nor am I Asian I just love Kpop...and T.O.P and Lee Hongki...and Nichkhun...and WooYoung...lol I should stop now...lol  
**


End file.
